Florida Outbreak of 2012
Event Location=Florida Date=May 18th, 2012- Between 4:00 AM and 12:00 AM Damage=$97 billion Fatalities=5,000 Tornado count Tornadoes . {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 18th, 2012 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Florida' |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'St. Augustine' |0400 |22.5 miles |'9 deaths' - A large stovepipe tornado tore through St. Augustine, this tornado was strong enough to cause significant damage to the Lighthouse |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'E of Orlando' |0440 |18.5 miles |'9 deaths' - A skinny rope tornado tore through Disney's Epcot. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'S of Tallahassee' |0517 |18 miles |'8 deaths' - A large stovepipe tornado formed near the beach and tore apart a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SE of Winter Haven' |0519 |6.5 miles |'0 deaths' - An anti-cyclonic rope tornado came through ChampionsGate, The small town was trashed. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Cocoa Beach' |0522 |12.5 miles |'1 death' - An weak and skinny elephant trunk tornado formed on cocoa beach, this tornado trashed the beach and killed one when a life-guard tower collapsed with the guard still in it. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Cocoa Beach' |0523 |14.5 miles |'0 deaths' - Another tornado formed on Cocoa beach while one was already active, only this tornado was anti-cyclonic and caused more damage. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'NNE of Coral Gables' |0523 |25 miles |'19 deaths' - A massive mile wide tornado destroyed a small town a few miles outside of coral gables. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'W of St. Augustine' |0532 |19.5 miles |'2 deaths' - A large half mile wide tornado caused damage to some hotels and other businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Miami' |0600 |25.5 miles |'11 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through downtown Miami. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Cape Canaveral' |0617 |8 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado passed by the Kennedy Space Center and trashed the area around it. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'ENE of Punta Gorda' |0629 |42.5 miles |'105 deaths' - A mile wide tornado decimated a rural area around Punta gorda. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'ENE of Land O Lakes' |0644 |21.5 miles |'10 deaths' - A multi-vortex tornado tore through a neighborhood. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Kissimmee' |0729 |25 miles |'15 deaths' - A multi-vortex tornado tore through Kissimmee and destroyed fun spot. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'NE of Tampa' |0745 |45 miles |'150 deaths' - A mile wide tornado decimated a rural area around Tampa. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Jacksonville' |0808 |42.5 miles |'100 deaths' - A mile and a half wide tornado destroyed jacksonville. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'Marathon' |0818 |115 miles |'2,970 deaths' - An almost 3 mile wide tornado with winds of near 370 mph decimated almost every city in western Florida. This tornado was considered the worst tornado ever recorded. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Near Orlando' |0833 |40 miles |'185 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through Walt Disney world, this tornado caused significant damage to the magic kingdom, Hollywood studios, downtown disney, a number of the resort hotels and part of downtown Orlando. |- Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Florida Tornadoes